Harry Potter and Life After The War
by Rhys3993
Summary: This story is set after the battle of Hogwarts following the downfall of Lord Voldemort and is based during the 19 years leading up to the final epilogue Rated M for later content some violence and scenes of a sexual nature
1. The End Of The War

**Chapter 1**

**The end of the war **

Harry, Ron and Hermione still stood in the headmasters office, Harry with two wands in his hand his first and true phoenix wand newly repaired and the elder wand he had taken procession of n his final battle with Voldermort.

"well said Harry it's time for me to put this wand back where it belongs" "but Harry it belongs to you now Ron indentured", Hermione slapped him gently. "I've already told you i don't wanted i have my wand", Ron was about to say something when Hermione stood on his toes. "Ouch" Ron yelled what was that for "Ron it's Harry's choice plus i agree with him that wand cause's nothing but trouble" Hermione said. "Ok ok" Ron said.

but as they turned to leave a voice from behind the desk Harry turned to see the portrait of the of Albus Dumbledore speaking to him

"Harry keep the wand Dumbledore said i know where you want to put it and understand why but it's yours weather you use it or not you may need to use the wand". Harry looked at his former headmaster and then down at the wand he was thinking that Dumbledore had a point, he looked at the portrait and said "ok but i'll keep it locked in a box i'll miss you professor", "and i you Harry" said Dumbledore "now go people want to celebrate your victory and one witch in particular who loves you". Harry smiled as he thought of Ginny who he loved with all his heart as she did with him.

the three of them turned and walked out of the office and began to walk though the crumpled corridors and halls of the castle making there way down to the Great Hall

Meanwhile in the great hall the rest of the Weasley family were sitting together next to the bodies of Lupin, Tonks and more importantly Fred. for the Weasley family the victory had come at the cost of losing 2 friends as well as a son and brother. Mrs Weasley was sobbing in the arms of Mr Weasley, Bill was been comforted by his wife Fleur, George Charlie and Percy(who had rejoined the family after walking out 3 years ago) had the arms round each other. Ginny on the other hand was sitting slightly apart from the others with her head in her arms crying nearly as much as her mother, although the other family members tried to comfort her she new there was only one person who could make her feel better.

A few moments later they heard the doors to the hall open and looked up Ginny jumped to feet as she saw who it was and ran towards Harry who opened his arms to embrace her as Harry lifted her into the sky he noticed she was crying into his shoulder then he looked over to the Weasleys and understood why

"it's ok Ginny i'll miss him too Harry said with his arms round her just remember he died in honor in battle helping to bring about a better world and more importantly with a smile on his face". Ginny smiled and said "thanks Harry". Just then the rest of the family came up and suggested they all go to bed and they agreed.

As they started to make there way up to the Gryffindor common room Ginny said i can't believe it's over i know Ron and Hermione said Harry Just walk with his hand in Ginny's and thought yes Voldermort was dead after haunting him for 16 years it was over the war was over.


	2. Reconnecting

**Chapter 2**

**Reconnecting **

Harry woke early next morning and decided rather then listen to the snores of his friends he would wash ad sit in the common room. Quietly he got up so as to not wake the others and headed for the wash room, after a wash he went back to his bed and got changed before making his way to the door. He was expecting to be the only person awake but as he walked down to the common room he saw long red hair and heard sobs from the sofa in front of the fire. he walked over and sat next to Ginny without her noticing him he then placed a hand on her back as she was lying down on her front. she jumped slightly as she felt the hand on her back and looked up

"jez Harry don't do that not after everything that has happened" Harry smiled at her

"sorry Ginny I've missed you over the past year" even with her red eyes from sobbing Ginny managed to smile

"so have i Harry but what brings you up at this time"

"apart from Ron's snores a mind full of thoughts and I'm guessing you keep seeing Fred's face

Ginny nodded as Harry stood up and and extended his hand to her "Why don't we go for a walk round the grounds" Ginny then put her hand in his and felt a warmth go through her whole body as they walked through the portrait hole together.

they made there through the rubble of stone that lay across the castle floor the staircases were nearly blasted in half wit bits of marble across the floor Harry thought that had it not been for all of the magic on the castle that Hogwarts would have collapsed on it's self with the damage to the castle.

when they reached the entrance hall they made there way towards the the oak front doors that were barely held up in fact onside had been blasted and was laying on the floor. they walked carefully round them and where outside in the grounds. as they started to walk towards the lake Harry was hit with a sudden impact of deja vu it could have been a spell. He looked down at Ginny and could tell that she was thinking how the same thing there brief relationship last year began a bit like this

"Ginny" Harry said suddenly "if you don't mind i would like us to have a talk starting from the beginning"

Ginny looked up and said "What do you mean by the beginning Harry"

"i mean that would i want to talk about everything "that has happened between us since we first met" Harry said

still a little unsure were this was going Ginny said "OK" and they sat together next to their favourite tree beside the lake.

"Do yo remember our very first meeting and your first words to me" Harry asked Ginny first

"Yes at King's Cross you came up and asked mum how to get onto platform 9 3/4 and after she told you how i said to you good luck" Ginny said

" don't think you realised who I was until Fred and George helped me with my trunk and told you i was on the train" Harry said

"no i didn't" Ginny mumbled he ears slowly beginning to turn red

"then we come to my first visit to the Burrow when you came down stairs looking for your jumper saw me then ran back to your room" Harry stated next

Ginny put her head in her hands remembering her embarrassing behaviour round Harry she was enjoying this trip down memory lane with Harry even if it did make her feel uncomfortable she looked up then said " Ron told me later that you thought you had done something"

Harry nodded then said "I was 12 i had spent years being treated like crap by the Dursleys what else was i suppose to think"

"Sorry" Ginny mumbled

"it's ok but i do want to thank you for the way that you stood up to Malfoy that day in Diagon Ally" Harry smiled

Ginny went if it was possible even redder "i might have been shy round you then Harry but i was not going to let anyone insult you in front of me"

Harry smiled thinking that this was going exactly the way he was hoping it would he was hoping to be able to tell her everything and poor out his heart to her.

"Ginny i need to tell you som..." Harry started to say when Ginny blurted out

" Do you remember my singing valentine"

Harry smiled and started to sing "his eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad, his hair is as dark as a blackboard, i wish he was mine he's really divine the hero who conquered the dark lord yes i do"

"I was such a stupid little girl with a silly crush on you" Ginny said weakly

Harry smiled then said "you were little yes but you were not and have never been stupid Ginny

Ginny shock her head"i was though i let Riddle control me and you had to save me in the Chamber of Secrets"

"That was not your fault Ginny and this is what you need to know"

"What do you mean"Ginny said in a confused and worried voice

"it may have another 4 years to realize it but i have loved you since that day in the Chamber"

Ginny went wide eyed "but why didn't you say anything Harry"

Harry thought for a moment then said "I was treated like crap for years at the Dursleys i had no idea what love was until Hogwarts Ron Hermione and your whole family, even if i did you ignored me for a year after that day"

Ginny lowered her head and mumbled "fair point"

"then i had a crush on Cho and Hermione said that you'd given up on me, when things fell apart with Cho I started noticing you"

Harry and Ginny fell silent for a moment both wondering if the question they both wanted to ask would come, and then it did as Harry could not hold back any more

"Ginny I understand that I have little or no right to ask this of you after what I did to you last year but i never stopped careering about you or loving you. will you take me back"

there was a moment silence before Ginny moved herself from the sitting position that she and Harry had found themselves in against an oak tree by the lake so she was now sitting in Harry's lap.

At first Harry was shocked at Ginny's sudden movement but relaxed when he realised what she was doing, once she was comfortable Ginny leaned her head down so that she and Harry were touching foreheads and she answered his question

"Harry i waited 6 years for you to like me enough to ask me out and then you go and crush my heart do you have any idea what that was like what it did to me"

Harry was half expecting this and was just about to respond when Ginny stopped him

"but as i am sure you know from your seventeenth Birthday i never stopped caring and loving you either so if you promise to never leave me again then yes i will gladly come back to you"

Harry smiled then said "Ginny i couldn't leave you again if i tried it nearly killed doing it last time i promise never to leave you again"

And with that Harry and Ginny sheared their first kiss in nine months a bright blue light erupted enclosing it's self round Harry and Ginny as they continued to kiss their two souls finally coming together as one never to be parted again as Dumbledore said love was the most powerful kind of magic.

A/N: it took me a while but i got there in the end let me know what you think


	3. The Repair

**Chapter 3 **

**The Repair**

Once the sun was shinning high over the remains of Hogwarts castle Harry and Ginny got up from beside the lake and started to walk back up to the castle to have breakfast with the rest of the family in the Great Hall wit the rest of the Weasleys and survivors of the battle. They walked hand in hand and despite the loss of so many friends and family the night before. They reached the entrance hall at the same time as Ron and Hermonie came down the marble staircase talking quietly. when they reached the bottom Ron looked round to see Harry and Ginny in the door way holding hands and he instantly became enraged.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH MY SISTER" Ron shouted across the entrance hall causing Harry Ginny and Hermione to jump

before Harry could answer Ginny spoke in a voice that was on the verge of exasperation "well you see Ronald Harry just so happens to be my boyfriend" this caused Ron to go mad

_"_WHAT HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT HOW CAN YOU FORGET WHAT HE DID TO YOU CAN'T YOU SEE THAT HE IS TAKING ADVANTAGE OF YOU" this only made Ginny go as mad as Ron

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT I LOV..." Ginny's words were interrupted by Ron who pulled is wand out of his pocked pointed it at Harry and shouted _"STUPEFY"_

Harry was caught off Guard by the stunning spell which hit him in the chest and caused him to go flying backwards back out into grounds. Unfortunately for Ron his actions had several consequences

first he revived a slap from Hermione second came a scream from Mrs Weasley who had come out of the Great Hall at the sound of her sons raised voice "RONALD WEASLEY HOW DARE YOU with her own wand pointed at Ron she said "_EXPELLIARMUS" _as Ron's wand flew out of his hand and was caught by Mrs Weasley there was a flash of yellow light as Ginny pulled out her own wand and fired her famous Bat Bogey Hex at Ron. As it hit him Ginny turned and ran back outside with Hermione to see were Harry was, they saw him still in the air as the force of the spell continued to take effect Ginny and Hermione continued to run after him until they saw him start to fall into the lake.

"NO" they both shouted at the same time and with the same swish and flick motion said together _"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA" _Harry's body stopped inches above the water being held with the power of two levitation charms. As gently as possible Ginny and Hermione guided Harry away from the lake and set him down on the grass next too the old oak tree. Once Harry was set down the girls ran to him and found he was lying unconscious,

Ginny fell to her knees beside him dropping her wand she bent her head down putting he ear on Harry's chest looking up at Hermione she said "he's breathing" Hermione let out a sigh of relief then asked "would you like me to stay or do you want to be alone?" Ginny answered "I can handle this and yes if you don't mind i would like some time to see what Harry knows about this" Hermione turned to walk back up to the castle

when Ginny also called"and tell my git of a brother that if he does not explain himself and apologise i am going to kill him" Hermione gave a slight nod before going back up to the school.

Ginny tuned her attention back to Harry she picked up her wand pointed it at Harry's chest and said "_RENNERVATE"_ Harry's chest glowed momentary red as the spell took effect then his eyes opened.

Harry tried to sit up but winched in pain "take it easy Harry" Ginny said slowly helping him sit up and lean against the tree that they were at earlier.

Harry looked round in confusion as he realised where he was "uh Ginny didn't we head back up to the castle from here" Ginny's face shot instantly with a look of anger as she answered Harry "yes we did Harry but as soon as we got to the entrance hall Ron was coming down the marble staircase and kicked off he sent you flying back out here with a stunning spell. Me and Hermione stopped you from falling into the lake and I revived you. i don't know what Ron's problem is"

Harry let out a sigh and said "I think I might" "What do you mean" Ginny responded with a frown

"Well you remember when you kissed me on my birthday in your room and Ron came in Harry started and Ginny nodded after that he gave me a lecture about how I'd hurt you when I cut things off and if I went round kissing you I'd only get your hopes up and he made promise to stay away from you"

Ginny was in shock "get my hopes up is he mad I knew exactly what I was doing I knew why you did what you did no matter how hurt I was and he knows the that I've loved you since I was 10 and have never stopped loving you he needs to stop treating me like a little girl.

As they got up and started to too once again walk back up to the castle hand in hand Harry said "Ginny as much as I agree with you you will always be Ron's little sister he'll always want to protect you and remember it's hard enough for him to see with any guy let alone his best mate"

Ginny simply responded by saying " And how does he think we feel seeing him with Hermione it works both ways and in any case he may have a change of heart when mum is finished with him

right at that moment as they entered the entrance hall before moving into the great hall for breakfast they could hear Mrs Weasley shouting from the side chamber off the hall and Ginny grinned at Harry

"WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING" Mrs Weasley shouted at Ron

"HARRY'S WITH GINNY" Ron retorted back

"SO"

"SO I WILL NOT HAVE HIM HURT HER"

at this point Hermione cut in her anger as high as Mrs Weasley. Se loved Ron but boy he could frustrate and anger her when he was being pigheaded

"RON YOU KNOW FULL WELL THAT HARRY WAS ONLY LOOKING OUT FOR GINNY YOU KNOW THAT HE STARED AT HER NAME ON THE MAP YOU KNOW HE LOVES HER AS MUCH AS SHE DOES HIM"

"BUT"

"NO BUTS Mrs Weasley said I HAVE KNOWN THAT THERE WAS SOMETHING BETWEEN THOSE TWO FOR AGES RON AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH SHE HAS A RIGHT TO BE HAPPY AND I CAN'T THINK OF ANYONE BETTER THEN HARRY. SHE'S NOT THE LITTLE GIRL WHO NEEDS PROTECTION ANY MORE"

Ron looked down suddenly regretting his behavior he knew his mother was right he knew that Harry loved Ginny and would never hurt her. He like Harry understood the reason for the break up a year ago and that reason no longer existed. He was grieving the loss of his bother the loss of Fred that he was not thinking straight who was he to stop his best friend and sister being happy they'd other been through so much, he would always be a protective older brother but he was gong to back off slightly.

After looking up at his mother and Hermione and said "your right I've jut been so angry and upset about Fred I need go make things right" and with that he stood up and headed to the great hall Mrs Weasley and Hermione close behind.

In the great hall Harry and Ginny were sitting together at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast with the rest f Weasley family, just then the doors opened and Ron Mrs Weasley and Hermione came in, Ginny stood up and pulled out her wand and pointed it at Ron she screamed "GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T SEND ANOTHER BUNCH OF BAT BOGEY'S YOUR WAY" before she could do anything else there was another voice that said "_EXPELLIARMUS" _Mrs Weasley had disarmed her daughter.

"MUM I..." but Mrs Weasley interrupted "No Ginny you are gong to here him out" Ginny glared at her mother before giving in and nodding. Ron stepped forward to his sister and spoke the words that he had been thinking.

"Ginny Harry I'm so sorry i know that you love each other Harry I know you love Ginny and that you would never hurt her I'm just so angry about Fred I wasn't thinking straight"

Ginny looked into her brothers eyes and saw the truth of his words looking back at her she ran towards him and gave him a much needed sibling hug. Harry then came up and shook Ron's hand and embarrassed him like a brother and whispered into his ear "It took you long enough with Hermione please don't mess it up" Ron turned slightly red and nodded.

The Weasley family Harry and Hermonie sat back down and breakfast continued. After Harry had finished he turned t the to the Weasleys and said i need to talk to Professor Mcgonagall and he stood up and head up to the staff table where Mcgonagall was talking to the other staff " I always dreamed to be Dumbledore's successor as the head mistress of this place she was saying I guess some dreams are no mean to be"

"Excuse me Professor but i think you still can" Harry said right in front of her"Mcgonagall looked up surprised "What are you talking about Harry the castle is damaged beyond repair"

"I think I can fix it" Harry continued several professors looked round in interest "it is impossible Harry Mcgonagall stated back at Harry this kind of dark magic can not be undone"

Harry thought for a moment then said "surviving the killing course was said to be impossible getting to the Philosophers stone was meant to be impossible so was the chamber of secrets casting a full patronus at 13 defeating Voldemort my entire life as been making the impossible possible please let me try"

Professor Mcgonagall looked at the man who had made her the proudest she'd every being thinking he has a point "Very well Harry you can try what do you need from me"

"can you just clear the castle have everyone gather by the lake" Harry said

Standing up Professor Mcgonagall called for order and said "Would you all please make your way down to the lake we need to clear the castle" Everyone got up and made there way out to the grounds. As Harry made his way back down the hall he glanced at Ron and Hermione who somehow knew what he was going to try to do Ginny gave him a questioning look but Harry mouthed "later".

Fifteen minutes later everyone was standing on the lawn in front of the lake and professor Mcgonagall called Harry forward "Do what ever it is you need to do" she said before joining the rest of the staff at the side.

Harry stepped forward put his hand in his pocket pulled out both his Phoenix wand and the Elder Wand and pointed them at the castle and said loud and clear "_REPARO MAXIMA"_

At once once all of the rubble of wood marble and stone that littered the ground came together waving in and out of each other bits mending here and there in mid air then a bright white light came up forcing the students and staff to cover there eyes, next came a loud clunking noise and the bright light slowly faded.

The surrounding people looked up as the light faded and a few of them gasped "Oh my... how in the name of Merlin" unable to believe what they were seeing.

There up on the hill stood Hogwarts castle fully repaired it looked untouched by the effects of the war, unless you knew that a battle had taken place there there was no way to tell. Harry lowered his wand hand and started to shake as wave after wave of emotion hit him Ginny came forward and put her arm round Harry. Harry sunk his head into Ginny's fairy red hair and cried.

He had done it he had repaired Hogwarts and now for the first time in almost a year he was home.


	4. The True Story Told

**Chapter 4 **

**The True Story Told **

Amazed that the castle had been repaired so easily several students,teachers, residence of hogsmeade and family members were looking at Harry in surprise some if it were possible were looking at him with more respect and admiration then ever before. Was it possible that a seventeen year old young wizard who had just defeated Lord Voldemort the most dangerous dark wizard since the days of Gellert Grünewald's days of terror and who had just repaired the damage caused to Hogwarts castle with one simple spell could be an as great of a wizard if not greater then Albus Dumbledore. A moment later all of the Hogwarts Professors step forward with Mcgonagall at the front and raised their wands into the air as the students watched, a second later Professor Mcgonagall said "_Periculum_" a red spark shot from the end of her wand into the air and with a pop separated into a dozen sparks before slowly fading. One by one each Professor repeated the spell entertaining the students with a firework style display towards the end each professor cast the spell at the same time with effect of one big popping sound, to finish they all waved there wands in unison creating a fiery pattern in the air which formed the Hogwarts coat of arms with the large letter H in the middle. It hung over the castle shining brightly for several long minutes before fading away. Professor Mcgonagall then turned to the students and the rest of the party standing by the lake and said "If you could all please make your way back up to the castle and into the great hall lunch will be served shortly". As the partly begun to move it's way back up to the castle. Professor Mcgonagall made her way over to Harry Ron and Hermione.

"After lunch myself and Kingsley need to see you three in my office to discuss the mission that you have been on over the past year"

Harry knew that this moment was coming he thought "well the soon I get this done the better" He looked up and said "sure Professor" Ginny who was with the group had her head down thinking that she would once again be left behind but Harry noticed this and seemed to read her mind he added "Professor I would like to have some other people there" Mcgonagall looked at him in surprise as Harry begun to to name names "I would like to have the Weasleys there Arthur, Molly Bill, Charlie, Percy, George and Ginny" he gave Ginny's hand a little squeeze as he said her name before continuing "I would also like Andromeda Tonks, Neville and Luna to be there" Mcgonagall looked at Harry and started to say that she didn't think it was a good idea when Harry said "Professor both the Weasley's and Andromeda Tonks have lost loved ones they have a right to know why as for Neville and Luna they have been by my side for the past few years at the ministry and defending Hogwarts this year they've earned the right to hear the story as for Ginny I've had to keep her in the dark since Dumbledore's funeral"

Professor Mcgonagall looked at Harry, thinking for a moment she said "Very well I shall make the arrangements" she turned and then headed back up to the castle along with Ron and Hermione.

After they were out of sight Ginny flung her arms round Harry and hugged him "Thank You so much Harry" Harry smiled down at her and said "Your welcome Gin you of all people deserve to know where I've been and what I've done from know on you will now everything to do with me" Ginny smiled and Leaned into Harry who also leaned forward and they shared a long sweet but passionate kiss, after breaking away from each other they walked arm in arm back up to the castle.

Harry and Ginny walked into the great hall and made their way over to the Gryffindor were the rest of the Weasley family were sitting with Hermione. Despite the 4 long house tables being in there correct positions in the hall no one was sitting according to house Harry saw people going from table to table talking to friends an family they then noticed that not one Slytherin could be seen and that there table mostly had the family members round it, had the down fall of Voldemort also resulted in the down fall of Slytherin house Harry gave a small laugh at the thought, Ginny kissed Harry's cheek then went over to join her family as Harry studied the long table at the back of hall. The staff table had all of the teaches and Hogsmeade house an shop owners scattered here and there Harry realised that the despite looking thee same size ever table had been magically expanded to accommodated the extra number of people in the room Professor Mcgonagall was sitting in the middle of the table in the Golden Chair that had for so long belonged to Dumbledore and last year belonged to Snape. As Harry thought about Snape he realised he needed to clear his name with the he Order and Ministry. Harry may not have ever liked Snape but after seeing first hand the love he had for his mother and the sacrifice he had made and the danger that he had put himself in to take down Voldemort from the inside he could not let him be remembered as Dumbedore's killer and death eater. Harry sighed knowing he was in for a long explanation later he made his way to the end of the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ginny ready for lunch.

Harry was quiet during lunch thinking about what he was going to do later, Luna came over to their table and sat with them as Neville too came over. As Lunch went on Ginny Neville and Luna began to talk about the events that had taken place at Hogwarts how they had all been victim to the Cruciatus Curse by the Carrows for information on Harry how Ginny had been singled out for being Harry's girlfriend, they also spoke of breaking into the heads office. Harry felt awful he had tried to protect Ginny by breaking things off between them last year at the end of Dumbledore's funeral but had he really thought that Hogwarts would be safe, safer than his mission but the safe place it had been for so many years no he didn't. Half way though lunch Andromeda Tonks arrived after being contacted by Mcgonagall Teddy was being looked after by a neighbor. A few owls came into the hall with letters one flew over to Harry and dropped a copy of the daily prophet which one Harry looked at it he saw a picture of himself beneath the heading _HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED DESTROYED WHAT'S NEXT FOR THE BY WHO LIVED?_

Harry read the article was short and for once that Harry could remember it was actually not bad, it read:

_AT LONG LAST AFTER YEARS OF TERROR THE WIZARDING COMMUNITY IS ONCE AGAIN SAFE IN THE KNOWLEDGE THAT HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED HAS FINALLY BEEN DEFEATED AFTER A LONG FINALLY BATTLE AT HOGWARTS HARRY POTTER THE BOY WHO LIVED WAS ABLE TO DEFEAT THE DARKEST WIZARD TO HAVE EVER. AFTER GOING ALL OVER THE COUNTRY FOR MOST OF THE PAST YEAR AND A BREAK INTO THE WIZARDING BANK GRINGOTTS HARRY POTTER ALONG WITH HIS FRIENDS RON WEASLEY AND HERMIONE GRANGER CAME TO HOGWARTS IN SEARCH OF THE FINALLY ITEM THAT IT WAS SAID THAT THE TRIO HAD BEEN SEARCHING FOR. THE EXACT DETAILS OF WHAT HAPPENED ARE UNCLEAR ALL THAT IS KNOWN IS THAT HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED EMERGED FROM THE FOREST CLAIMING THAT HARRY WAS DEAD BUT AFTER A CONFRONTATION THE BATTLE BROKE OUT AGAIN LEADING INTO A FINAL BATTLE IN THE GREAT HALL OF HOGWARTS. MOST OF THE DEATH EATERS WERE CAUGHT AFTER THE FALL OF HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED SEVERAL MINISTRY OFFICIALS SUSPECTED OF BEING INVOLVED IN DEATH EATER ACTIVITY HAVE BEEN TAKEN IN FOR QUESTIONING AND SOME DEATH EATERS STILL REMAIN AT LARGE_

_HARRY POTTER HAS SO FAR BEEN UNAVAILABLE FOR COMMENT_

There was also another article on the second page with the heading

_KINGSLEY SHACKLEBOLT NAMED AS PERMANENT MINISTER OF MAGIC_

_JUST HOURS AFTER THE BATTLE OF HOGWARTS MINISTRY AUROR KINGSLEY SHACKLEBOLT WAS NAMED AS ACTING MINISTER OF MAGIC NOW JUST 2 DAYS AFTER THE FINALLY THE WIZENGAMOT DECIDED TO OFFER KINGSLEY THE THE JOB PERMANENTLY WHICH HE ACCEPTED EARLIER THIS MORNING. OFFICIALS WITHIN THE MINISTRY PRAISE THE APPOINTMENT FORMER MINSTER OF MAGIC CORNELIUS FUDGE WHO S IN LINE TO BECOME THE NEW SENIOR__ UNDERSECRETARY TO THE MINISTER STATED THAT THERE WAS NO MAN BETTER FOR THE TOP JOB AT THE MINISTRY AND WISHES HIM ALL THE SUCCESS IN HIS KNEW POSITION._

_THE MINISTRY WAS LEFT TO FALL INTO RUIN AFTER HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED AND HIS DEATH EATERS FOLLOWING THE DEATH OF FORMER MINISTER RUFUS SCRIMGEOUR THE QUESTION KNOW IS CAN MINISTER SHACKLEBOLT REBUILD THE MINISTRY AND THE WHOLE WHOLE WIZARDING WORLD _

After lunch Professor Mcgonagall stood up at the podium to address the hall Harry looked up and thought it was almost like watching Dumbledore up there again as the new Hogwarts headmistress began to speak.

"Today is a day of mixed feelings we have lot family and friends and have sacrificed so much" Mcgonagall stopped talking for a moment as there was a steady run of sniffs from people in the hall holding in tears as they remembered the lost

"In 2 days time there will be a memorial service held here at Hogwarts" again another slight pause

"On a different yet equally important subject due to these events the school will be closed for the rest of the term the ministry will be organising OWL and NEWT exams for those of you who wise to sit them otherwise students will be able to resit these exams next year when the school reopens on September 1st" there was a huge applause at this statement

"Also as many of you may have been able to tell there are no Slytherin students in the hall" more loud applause "However this does not that Slytherin house is being disbanded this school was founded with 4 houses and despite everything hat has happened we will continue to respect that" just then Kingsley stood up and move over to the podium holding a few small boxes

"I would now like to hand you over to the new Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt" there was applause across the hall but it was loudest of all from the Gryffindor table were all the serving members of the Order of the Phoenix sat along with Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and the rest of the house

Professor Mcgonagall stepped down from the podium and Kingsley stepped up holding 6 small boxes in his hand. He spoke in his loud deep voice

"Today I would like to wish my deepest condolence's to the friends and family of those who lost their lives at the battle that took place here a few days ago" a moment silence fell

"We will honour there memories at the memorial service but know I would like to honour 6 individuals who have displayed courage far be hound there years" a mummer of interest break through the hall

"For standing up for the rights of all young Wizards and Witches and defending Hogwarts from the control of Lord Voldemort and the death eaters would like to award the Order of Merlin second class to Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley" applause broke out as Luna Neville and Ginny stood and walked up to to the podium. They were award a scroll of parchment and a box with a silver medal inside with the words _ORDER OF MERLIN _SECOND CLASS on them

"Second for showing extreme bravery and courage over the past year whilst hunting down and ultimately defeating Lord Voldemort I have great pleasure in awarding the Order of Merlin First class to Ron Weasley Hermione Granger and Harry Potter" the hall nearly exploded as everyone was one their feet for the golden trio even the teachers stood and applauded. like the others Ron Hermione and Harry were awarded with a scroll of parchment and a medal except there's was gold with the words _ORDER OF MERLIN FIRST CLASS_

10 minutes later everyone was dismissed from the hall the residence of Hogsmeade went back to the village whilst the rest of the castle went to there houses expect everyone who was heading up to the seventh floor and Mcgonagall's new headmistress office. Harry stayed slightly behind the rest of them with Ginny he wanted a word with her before the meeting.

"Ginny I know that I promised that you could come to the meeting and hear everything bu... Harry was interrupted by Ginny who had a fierce look on her face

"DON'T YOU DARE DO THIS TO ME HARRY NOT KNOW"

"Do what"

"DON'T YOU DARE CHANGE YOUR MIND DON'T PUSH ME AWAY AGAIN I WILL NOT BE LEFT BEHIND AGAIN" Harry suddenly realised what she was thinking and he quickly corrected her

"Oh no Ginny that is not what I was going to say" Harry quickly put his arm round her to reassure her that he was not going leave her behind "I want you to know but I feel like I should warn you some of this may be slightly difficult for you to hear so just be ready"

"Harry i'm a strong minded person I think I can manage this I know that it may be bad but for us to have a relationship I need to know these things about you"

"I know you are Ginny and you will I love you" they sheared a sweet kiss and Ginny said "I love you too. They made there way up the hall and came up to the stone gargoyle that held the entrance to the office where everyone was waiting.

Professor Mcgonagall stepped forward and said the password "Harry Potter" Harry looked at hear in surprise Mcgonagall was so proud of him she had used his name as the password to her office. The stone gargoyle jumped aside and one by one they moved up the moving staircase behind the wall Harry and Ginny came to the door together hand in hand Harry took a deep breath and lead the way into the office ready to tell the story of the past several years not just little bits here and there but the full and true story.

Once everyone was gathered in the office Mcgonagall waved her wand and a large part of the office was transformed into a living area with a coffee table and sofas and comfortable arm chairs round it. She waved her wand again and a tray appeared on the coffee table with a selection of hot and cold drinks on it Tea,Coffee Hot Chocolate butterbeer and a large jug of pumpkin juice. Finally after a third a final wave of the wand another tray appeared with various snacks sandwiches pumpkin pasties biscuits chocolate frogs and brownies.

"I realise we may be here for a while sit down and let's begin"

everyone moved to the newly created area sat down and helped themselves to a drink and snack. Kingsley and Mcgonagall remained standing for a while and spoke "Harry we would like to know exactly what you have been doing with Ron and Hermione over the past year. Mcgonagall said as she sat in the golden chair

Harry felt a knot in his stomach seeing someone else other than Dumbledore sit in the chair.

"We will need to give another statement to the press in the coming days" Kingsley said as he took his seat. Harry nodded his agreement of this statement he knew that he would not be able to avoid he press forever but there were elements of the story that he did not want out in the public which he spoke.

"I understand that I will not be able to avoid the press Kingsley but there are elements that I don't want out in the public" Ron and Hermione nodded there agreement to what Harry had said

"Understandable Harry after this meeting I will decide what too realise to the press and send you an owl for your approval before I do" Kingsley stated

"So let's begin"

Harry took a deep breath and a swig of his Ice cold pumpkin juice before starting to speak this was going to take a few hours

"I suppose in order for of this to make sense I need to go back 2 years to the battle in he department of mysterious I know that you were all guarding a prophecy made about me and Voldemort. After I got back I heard what it said and it sealed my destiny" Harry took out his wand and put the tip on his temple withdrawing the memory of what the prophecy Harry then waved his wand the so that the wording of the memory could be heard by everyone in the room

"This is what it said" Harry waved his wand again and they all heard the voice of Professor Sybill Trelawney speak

_ "THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES... BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES... AND THE DARK LORD WILL MAKE HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT... AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES... THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES..." _

The memory faded away and Harry continued "So I found out that would have to be the one to finish him" Ginny gasped she had never known the full story of there adventure in the department of mysterious.

Harry then moved on to talk about when Dumbledore had picked him up from the Dudley's the summer before his sixth year and that just before leaving him he had requested that Harry have private lessons wit him that year. As everyone except Ron and Hermione looked surprised and amazed Harry glanced up at the portrait of Dumbledore he was wake in his frame as were the other former heads and gave Harry an encouraging nodded and smile before he continued to speak.

"The purpose of my lessons with Dumbledore were to look at the life of Tom Riddle and see how he grew up to become Voldemort through the memories of people that knew him. Dumbledore was doing this to show me how he took great interest in certain places and objects with great magical meaning" Kingsley and Mcgonagall looked confused then said

"but why would Dumbledore need to show you all of this"

"Well you see one of the memories was from Professor Slughorn during sixth yea here due to the events following the night of the memory Slughorn had tried to modify his own memory before I was able to get my hands on the true memory" Mcgonagall and Kingsley along with the rest of the room looked interested

"The memory showed Tom ask Slughorn what horcrux's were and Slughorn telling him about them" Mcgonagall clapped her hand over her mouth as Kingsley's eyes widened. Being an auror for a number of years Kingsley would know what they were and Mcgonagall had looked into all areas of magic

After several moments of silence were it seemed that nothing was going to be explained a few people in the room asked "sorry but what is a Horcrux" Kingsley turned to the room at large to answer the question

"A Horcrux is the darkest form of all magic only a truly dark wizard would dare create one I assume Voldemort created one then Harry"

"actually he made 7" Kingsley's eyes went if possible even wider" then getting a little frustrated Ginny asked " but what are they

"A Horcrux is when a person has split there soul and stored it inside an object and whilst it exists that person can not be killed it explain's why Voldemort wasn't killed all those yeas ago"

There was a loud gasp and a moment silence before everyone start to listen again. Harry went on to explain that Dumbledore had been tracking them down or attempting to for most of that year he talked about how the injury to his hand and come from destroying. Ron and Hermione joined in as they moved on to talk about Dumbledore's will and going to Grimmauld Place.

They talked about the fake Horcrux finding out were the real one was and there break in to the ministry of magic which Kingsley made a mental note of to fix. After they had talked about getting there hands on the Horcrux they talked about not being able to destroy it and how frustrations begun to grow. At this point Harry without thinking talked about his argument with Ron and how he had walked out on him and Hermione.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN RON WALKED OUT ON YOU" Ginny suddenly yelled. Harry realised his mistake and tried to fix it but before he or anyone else could do anything there was a flash of yellow light and for the second time in a couple of hours Ron was thrown across the room by one of Ginny's more powerful bat bogey hexes

"MISS WEASLEY CONTROL YOURSELF WHILST IN MY OFFICE OR I WILL HAVE TO ASK YOU TO LEAVE" Mcgonagall shouted. Ginny still had her wand out and the rest of the Weasley children were looking nervous having been on the receiving end of that hex at least once.

"Enough of this Ginny calm down and lower your wand" Mr Weasley said, Ginny lowered her wand and sat again next to Harry. Mr Weasley waved his wand and the bats round Ron vanished and he came back to the others Kingsley laughed and said "You need to be careful round this one Harry" there was a small laugh round the room Harry smiled and Ron gave a disgusted look.

After the tension returned back to normal Ron remained quiet for a while as Harry and Hermione talked about there trip to Godric's Hallow. Ron joined back in and described how he had been able to use the deluminator to find them and that he had seen Harry walking round the forest of dean. Harry and Ron talked about finding the sword of Gryffindor and how Ron had used it to destroy he Horcrux. Hermione joined back in to talk about there visit to the Lovegood's and the deathly hallows. From there they talked about there capture along with the torture that followed at Malfoy Manor. Harry struggled again talking about how Doddy had come to there rescue and died afterwards. they mentioned how Belatrix was panicked when see thought they had been inside her vault at Gringotts and how they had thought there might be a Horcrux in there and talked about breaking in there and escape. They finished with a brief summary of how they had ended up back at Hogwarts and gotten into the castle with a little help from Aberforth Dumbledore.

Mcgonagall said weakly "you three have done more then we could have ever have expected of you I don't think that I have ever been more proud of any sett of students who have walk though this castle along with the order of merlin's that you have received today you thee along with Miss Weasley Mr Longbottom and Miss Lovegood will receive special awards for survives to the school"

"Rightfully deserved commented Kingsley I must be going soon but before I do the last thing I would like to know is what were the Horcrux's

Harry named each one and where they were hidden

"1 was the diary used to open the Chamber Of Secrets" Ginny went pale " You mean the diary Malfoy's father put in my Cauldron before my first year" Harry put an arm round her as she begun to shudder "It's OK Gin I destroyed it when I saved you" Ginny calmed and relaxed into Harry's arm

"2 was a ring that belonged to his grandfather it was also the Resurrection Stone it was hidden in his Grandfathers old house"Dumbledore destroyed that's how he injured his hand"

"3 was a locked that belonged to Salazar Slytherin it was hidden in a cave he tortured some people from his orphanage this is the one that we were gong after the night Dumbledore died Ron destroyed it like I said earlier"

"4 was a cup that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff this one was hidden in Gringotts Hermione destroyed that one"

"5 was the lost diadem of Ravenclaw that he hid here after trying to get a job I destroyed it during the battle"

"6 was me the night he tried to kill me par of his soul latched itself onto me Voldemort himself destroyed this one when I went into the forest that's why I had to pretend to be dead"

"7 was his pet snake which he always kept close by Neville destroyed this one as you know by killing the snake"

Everyone was silent for a moment before Kingsley spoke "Well i'll be off unless there is anything else" Harry who knew this his chance spoke

"Actually there is more thing it's about Snape he was not a Death Eater he was undercover and he didn't kill Dumbledore it was arranged"

"Can you prove any of this Harry"

"Yes" Harry waved his wand and the pensive came towards them he felt in his pocket for the flask of Snape's memories and showed them to the group.

Several minutes later they were back in the office Mcgonagall looked at the portrait behind her desk and ask "Is this all true Albus"

the portrait nodded and said "yes Minerva"

"well it seems that we have all misjudged Severus"

"Indeed Kingsley agreed well I must be off Percy would you join me" Percy got up and went over to join Kingsley they used the floo network to go back to the ministry together

Mcgonagall stood up and waved her wand clearing all the sofa's chairs tables and snacks "The rest of you are dismissed" "everyone started to file out and as Harry walked out he heard Mcgonagall say "Andromeda could I have a word"

Hours later in the Gryffindor common room Harry and Ginny wee along Harry sitting on a couch in front of the fire Ginny lying down on the same couch resting her head on Harry's knee Harry was running his fingers through Ginny's hair as they spoke to each other

"I can't believe that you had to go though all of that Ginny said why didn't you tell me

"I couldn't Gin I couldn't bring myself to put you in that situation" There was a moment silence between the two

"I'm sorry Ginny" Harry said all of a sudden. Ginny looked confused for a moment I thought I could protect you by breaking up last year but nowhere was safe"

"Harry I knew the risks of what could possibly happen by getting involved with you but I did it anyway I can't live without you Harry it was you even during my time with my Michael and Dean it was always you"

Harry took a deep breath then said "Why did it take me so long to realise my feelings for you" Ginny giggled as Harry learned down and kissed the top of her head she then turned her head and pressed her lips against Harry's. Harry had no idea what his future would hold but he knew that he wanted Ginny to be his shining light in it. After talking for a few more minutes they went up to there dorms both having the best sleep they'd had all year dreaming about nothing but each other.

A/N Please review this Chapter and the story as a whole so far


	5. Memorial Day

**Chapter 5**

**Memorial Day**

The Sun hung high and bright in the sky over Hogwarts the next morning as Harry woke up he heard the familiar snore from Ron's bed. Harry slowly moved towards the bathroom that was just off the dormitory once there he locked the door and looked at his own refection Harry thought that he was looking at a different person in the mirror despite having a some small washes his usually messy jet black hair was even more messy and was shoulder length his chin was also starting to grow some facial hair Harry's face was also covered in dried dirt and grim that had fallen on him as the walls and roofs of the castle came crashing down during the battle just days earlier. Harry picked up his wand and traced it over his face there was a puff of smoke and Harry's hair was back to it's usual length and his face was free of dirt. Harry put his wand down took off his pajamas and went into the shower where he spent half an hour washing and easing his aching bones.

Meanwhile in the Girls dormitory Ginny had just woken up and despite the little the twinge she was feel over the memorial service that would be held tomorrow and the fact that she had lived her nightmare of seeing Harry's dead body she was still feeling happier even she had been all year. As she sat up and put out her clothes for the day. She then looked round the room and realized that Hermione was was not in her bed she heard water running in the bathroom Ginny called out

"Hermione is that you in there" Hermione's voice responded from the other side of the door.

"Yes Ginny i'll be out in a seconded if you wold like a shower"

"Thanks"

Ginny at back on her bed and a second later Hermione came out wrapped in a towel

"There you go Ginny" Hermione said a she moved back over to her bed and Ginny darted into the bathroom for the shower she so badly needed

Back in the the boys dormitory's Harry had just finished his shower and was drying himself off when he noticed a scar half way down his chest right were Voldemort had hit him with the killing curse in the forest the scar was completely identical to the one on his forehead same size and shape like a bolt of lighting, Harry let out a sigh and knew he would have to explain this to Ron Hermione and most importantly Ginny but for know he just want to spend time alone in he common room.

half an hour later having washed and changed Ginny walked out of the dormitory and saw that Harry Ron and Hermione were all sitting down in the common room looking down she noticed that Harry was sitting slightly off to the side looking a little awkward. Ron and Hermione were interlocked together on the sofa wrapped in each others arms and kissing like there was no tomorrow. Ginny looked down on this seen with a mixture of a surprised yet pleased look on her face thinking when exactly did that happen and it's about time and despite all of the terrible events that had happened and all the pain that was yet to come the Ginny smiled down at her family Ron her annoying over protective brother she may not always so it but she was glared he cared so much because it meant he loved her next to him there was Hermione the only girl she had always thought of as a sister and by the look of the things she might become one and final there was Harry her Harry she had always believed that they would end up together and they had towards the latter part of the last school year but even then with Voldemort hanging over him he had never truly been hers but now Voldemort was gone he could truly be her's.

Harry was sitting down in the common room watching Ron and Hermione make out on the sofa feeling mixed emotions he knew this day would come last year whilst he had been fighting his own feelings for Ginny he had also noticed the change in the way that Ron and Hermione behaved round each other and how the tension between them continued to grow up until the day of the first quidditch game when Ron had gotten together with Lavender and Hermione had lost it not to mention seeing this tension grow whilst in there long adventure to there first kiss at the start of the battle. Just as Harry was getting lost in his own thoughts he picked up a flowery scent in the air looking up he saw Ginny coming over to him. Harry stood up and started walking so he and Ginny met half way in an embrace light in the center of the room they shared a tender kiss before breaking apart Ginny looked up at Harry then pointed to the portrait hole and then nodded Ron and Hermione who were still tangled together Harry understood that to mean let's go down to breakfast then you can tell me how those two finally got together Harry nodded and the two of them left the common room

The sound of the portrait hole jerked Ron and Hermione out of there embrace, they looked at each other Hermione sitting in Ron's lap, There was an awkward silence between them as neither of them had talked about what they wanted from there relationship Hermione broke this silence

"Ron we need to talk about things and what we want from this" there was a sudden rumble from Ron's stomach Hermione giggled typical Ron

"i know Hermione but can we go down to breakfast i'm staving" Hermione giggled again this was one of the reasons she loved him

"Ron your always starving but let's go"

Hermione got off Ron's lap Ron stood up he and Hermione locked hands and then followed Harry and Ginny out of the Common room down to the Great Hall for that morning's breakfast.

After breakfast Ron and Hermione went back to the now empty Common Room in order to have the talk they'd agreed to have. it was a warm sunny day with a cool braise that had called the students to the grounds, A particular section of the grounds close to the area that Dumbledore's funeral had been held at almost a year ago saw teachers, parents and members of the order of the phoenix alongside Professor Mcgonagall making preparations for tomorrows memorial service. Harry and Ginny found themselves siting next there favorite tree Ginny resting her head on Harry's shoulder.

"So how did my brother and Hermione finally manage to admit they love each other"Ginny said wit a giggle

"Was it that obvious to see?"Harry said trying not to laugh

"Harry they've been dancing round each other for six years all the fighting and everything that happened with Lavender even a blind person would be able to tell"

"Yeah your right"

"So what happened"

"Well just when the battle started Ron stood up for house elfs saying that we can't ask them to die for us and Hermione flung herself at him and they kissed"

Ginny looked up in amazement"Your kidding"

"No i'm not"

"Well Ron really does now how to really charm a girl"

Harry and Ginny suddenly burst into laughter meanwhile but in the common room Ron and Hermione were in deep discussion about what they wanted.

Ron was sitting next to Hermione on he couch in front of the fire

"Hermione i can't believe we are doing this" Ron sounded worried

"doing what" Hermione's voice also had a bit of concern in it

"well you and me... us i mean i've liked you for a while i just never thought you would want be stuck with me

"Ron i would have thought that after my reaction when you started dating Lavender would have told you i liked you back

"well to be hornet i only got with Lavender to make you jealous and get back at you"

"get back at me for what"

"kissing krum"

Hermione looked surprised that Ron even knew this information "oh Ron that was Years ago before i started liking you"

"well.." Ron started to splutter

"you know what Ron i've said it before i'll say it again you really do have the emotional range of a teaspoon but I love you" and she meant it Hermione Granger with all her books and knowledge could some up her feelings in those three simple words

"I love you too" Ron said and they kissed sealing there love for each other.

The rest of the day went by with both couples choosing to spend some alone time together wondering around the grounds, talking kissing and cuddling up to each other. They only came in contact with each other in the great hall at lunch and dinner other then that they both respected the fact that they both needed this time together. despite this Hermione was concerned with the way that Ginny was handling the pain and hurt of losing her brother and staring death in the face herself Hermione knew she was putting on a brave face to help and support Harry though this hard time but Hermione being who she is could see the pain in her eyes and that evening in the girls dormitory Hermione decided to talk to Ginny about it.

"Ginny how are you" Hermione started

"I'm fine Hermione why do you ask" Ginny said coolly

"Ginny please don't..."

"Honestly Hermione i'm fine" Ginny said getting a little angry

"Your not fine Ginny i know your putting on a brave face to help Harry but i can see the pain in your eyes your hurting Ginny"

"WELL WHAT THE BLOODY HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO HE NEEDS ME HERMIONE" Ginny yelled at her

without getting angry with out raising her voice Hermione answered "and you need him Ginny the only way you two can get through tomorrow is together"

Ginny knew she was right but she refused to accept it and without warning Ginny fell back on her bed and started sobbing in itself a rarity less then a hand full of people in her life had actually seen her cry Hermione rushed over and put arms round Ginny in a sisterly hug.

After calming down Ginny said "i'm scared Hermione that if he see's me in pain he'll think i'm weak and leave me again"

"Ginny showing pain for the ones you've lost is not a weakness"

"but..."

"no but's Ginny know get some sleep you are going to need it" and with that Hermione left Ginny alone to rejoin Ron and Harry

The next morning there was a massive sense loss all round the castle the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws all woke up to the added edition of black banners on the walls of there common rooms with the names of people who ad died in the war according to the house they were in. Slowly and quietly everyone across the castle changed into black robes and made there way to the Great Hall. When they reached the hall the students entered house a a time, when the students had filed into the hall standing by the benches that marked the long house tables as the the teachers along with Madam Pomfrey filed into the hall and up to the staff table last to enter the hall were Professor Mcgonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Professor Mcgonagall stood at the podium to address the hall.

"Good morning students today is going to be a sad and highly emotional day as we pay tribute to all the brave souls who gave there lives to protect our school and bring peace to the entire wizarding world family members of the fallen will be arriving in the next hour. Once you have all eaten your breakfast please make your way out to the grounds and down to the lake the ceremony will take place there at 10:30" Professor Mcgonagall stopped speaking for a moment then said "I would also like to let you know that despite popular belief Severus Snape was on our side against Voldemort"

"THAT'S RUBBISH HE KILLED DUMBLEDORE" a student shouted up at Mcgonagall

"I can assure you that i have seen evidence from a reliable source"

"PROVE IT THEN" the student shouted again

Professor Mcgonagall sighed and then turned to the Gryffindor table and said "Harry do you mind"

Harry let out a sigh he knew that after Snape being the man who killed Dumbledore and having allowed 2 death eaters to teach and torture the students at Hogwarts that his true innocence would be questioned and he Harry would be asked t show the memory. Harry got up from the table and walked up to the podium once there he put is hand in his pocket where he happened to have the vile which held Snapes memory he then put his wand to his temple and withdrew his own memory after joining the two memories together Harry waved his wand and the memories were shown to everyone in the hall.

"so you see Snape spent his life projecting me and Dumbledore was dying and he asked Snape to kill him he was deep undercover in Voldemort's operation"

Harry made is way back to the Gryffindor table and breakfast was underway. Once everyone had finished it was 10 o'clock given them half an hour to get to the lake the heads of house Professor's Flitwick Sprout and Sloughorn went up to the students with Slughorn acting as head of Gryffindor since there were no Slytherins. one by one the houses made there way down to the lake were 1000 chairs were waiting, once everyone had taken there seats they were joined by the people of Hogsmeade friends and family of the fallen along with Ministry officials at 10:25 everyone was seated and the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shaklebolt was waiting to start the ceremony.

As Harry sat down he noticed out of corner of his eye that they were not far from the place where the white marble tomb was that held the body of Albus Dumbledore. as Harry he noticed that the tomb had been fully restored and showed no evidence that Voldemort had violated it. After Harry ad told Professor Mcgonagall about the way that Voldemort had broken the tomb to get his hands on the elder wand she had informed Professor's Sprout, Flitwick and Slughorn and the four of them had made there way into the grounds to repair it. Turning his attention away from the tomb Harry realized that Ginny wasn't sitting with him but next to Luna a few rows in front, she had been acting strange round him all day _"is she regretting getting back with me does she blame me for Fred's death" _ Harry couldn't help thinking this as he thought t himself he could believe anyone would want him he was damaged goods. Harry turned his attention to the front where Kingsley had just stood up to begin the ceremony

"We are all gathered here today to mourn the lives of the brave Withes and Wizards who stood in front of Voldemort to make our world a better place and paid with there lives" Kingsley spoke in his deep voice "This memorial service will pay tribute to the fallen Witches and Wizards from both wars and the memorial will be open to the wizarding community all over the world at anytime during the summer and in the evenings and weekend's once the school reopens in September" and so the ceremony continued several ministry officials made speeches along with the Professor's of Hogwarts. As Kingsley stood back up at the podium after Professor Mcgonagall finished her speech he said "today's final speech will come from man we have to thank for all of this the boy who lived the chosen one Harry Potter"

Harry stood up and made his way to the podium tool a deep breath and began his speech

"Everyone puts there lives on the line during war and over the past three years many people have paid with there life some may say that once someone dies it is the end of them but as Dumbledore once told me to the well organised mind death is but the next great adventure. i admit that we have suffered grave losses in this war i have suffered deep personal loses and yes we need time to mourn but should also celebrate the lives that they lived and in some cases the laughs they gave us. many of the people who ave there lives were the people who help me during my time away from here and where the reason that i did what i had been doing whilst they may be gone they will be remembered thank you"

As Harry made his way back to his seat Kingsley stood up took out his wand waved it and the memorial statue appeared by the lake bit by bit names of the victims both wars against Voldemort started to appear

_Lilly Potter James Potter Sirius Black Remus Lupin Nymphadora Tonks Amelia Bones Severus Snape Alastor mad eye Moody Albus Dumbledore Ted Tonks_ and so the list wen on all the way down to _Fred Weasley_

Shortly after that everyone was dismissed and everyone but Harry went up to the memorial statue, Harry on the other hand went over to Dumbledore's tomb once there he learned down and started to talk to it saying his final goodbye to his old headmaster and say some of things he hadn't said when they had met in limbo

"thank you Professor i don't think that i would be here if it wasn't for you i admit it wasn't easy and times i doubted you and why you had sent me on what sometimes felt like a wild goose chase i often found myself asking if there was more you hadn't told me because i felt like i had little to go on" Harry paused for a moment then continued saying "I understand why you didn't tell me that i was a horcrux i couldn't have done this if you had" another pause before "i'm sorry that i never believed you about Snape he really was a good guy i guess i shouldn't judge a person by there character" at this Ron and Hermione came up to where he was arms round each other Harry noticed that Hermione and Ron also seemed to be supporting each other as if one would collapse without the other

"Harry we are going back up to the great hall" Hermione said in a muffled voice that plainly showed she'd been crying

"I'll be right there" Harry responded he turned back to the tomb saying "goodbye Professor" he said it like he was saying goodbye to his father which in a way he was Dumbledore had always been like a father to him then he turned and went with his friends back to the castle.

"Where's Ginny" Harry asked

"She's already in the great hall" Ron answered

As the trio entered the hall Harry saw Ginny but as soon as he started to approach she got up and moved away from him. Harry was confused about her behavior and his mind wen back to what he had been thinking earlier.

for the rest of the afternoon into early evening the people of Hogwarts toasted the people who had fallen and celebrated there lives swapping funny stories about certain people such as Fred.

At 5pm Harry saw Ginny leave the hall moving as fast as she could Harry turned to the other two and asked "Do you either of you know what's wrong with Ginny she's been acting weird all day?"

Ron shock his head he too had been wondering that "sorry mate no idea"

Hermione twitched and Harry looked a her

"Hermione" he said seriously

"uh i talked to her last night" Hermione said

"What about" Harry said feeling his temper rising

"well i was concerned that she wasn't allowing herself time grieve" Hermione said

"and" Harry said though greeted teeth

she said she was scared that if you saw her cry you'd think she was weak and leave her again" Hermione said

"WHAT I WOULD NEVER"

i know it's just... Hermione began

"JUST WHAT"Harry shouted causing some people to look round "JUST WHAT SHE DECIDED TO DISTANCE HERSELF FROM ME FAN BLOODY TASTIC" and with that Harry got up and his way p the stars back to the common room closely followed by Ron and Hermione

As they reached the portrait whole they where met by raised voices George and Ginny appeared to be having a heated argument both of them had teas in there eyes

"You can't be serious" Ginny said

"Yes i am I'm going to sell the shop it's not the same George said

"George you can't" Ginny retorted"

"I CAN'T DO IT WITHOUT HIM GINNY I CAN'T" George screamed at his sister

Ginny had been keeping her voice and temper under control up until this point she yelled at George

"FINE SELL THE SHOP THROW AWAY YOU LIVES WORK AND EVERYTHING YOU HAVE BUILT BU LET ME TELL YOU YOU'LL BE A DISGRACE TO FRED'S MEMORY"

at this point Ginny noticed that Harry was watching she turned and ran up to one of the boys dormitories they heard a door open and slam followed by Ginny's voice saying "_Colloportus" _she had lock herself in which ever room she had gone in.

George fell onto one of couches sobbing Ron and Hermione sat with him Ron said "George i don't often say this but Ginny's right Fred would not want you to sell the shop" After a couple of moments George said "i know she is but i can't imagine doing it without him" in a rare moment of brilliance Ron respond "he'll always be with you with us and you can do this" After this Harry told the others he was gong to try to talk to Ginny so he went up the staris following the small sobbing he could hear once outside the correct door he knocked and said "Ginny it's me"

"LEAVE ME ALONE" Ginny shouted not fully knowing who was outside

"Ginny i want to talk to you"

this time Ginny heard the voice full "LEAVE ME ALONE HARRY I DON'T WANT TALK"

"Ginny let me help you i know what your going though"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING OF WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY NOW"

"because Ginny I've lost my parents Sirius and I've lost my family and people like Fred who i consider family"

Ginny stop sobbing how could she have said he didn't know what she was feeling when he had felt exactly the same way Ginny was ashamed of herself she had convinced herself that to grieve she had to distance herself from Harry when the truth was that Harry was exactly who she needed she looked at the door and said softly "OK you can come in" outside Harry pulled out his wand pointed at the door and said "_Alohomora" _the lock clickedand the door opened.

As Harry stepped into the room he was nearly knocked over as Ginny flung herself into his arms "i'm sorry Harry i...Ginny started but Harry cut he off "you have nothing to be sorry for" Ginny gave him a little smile but said "i do Harry i thought i had distance myself from you today so yo wouldn't think i was weak but you exactly what i need to get passed this" Harry looked down so they were eye to eye "Ginny showing emotion is not a weakness Hermione told me you thought i would leave you again but Ginny that will never happen i love you" Ginny started to lean into Harry and whispered "I love you too" there lips met and they were kissing each other more passionately then both of them had ever done before Ginny started to walk backward as Harry came into the room a little more. Ginny's legs met e side of the bed she had just been laying on she collapsed onto it with Harry falling on top of her as they continued to kiss, had it been a different situation things might have gone further they both wanted it to but as Ginny's hands reached for Harry's belt he pulled away "No Ginny" Harry said as he rolled to her side Ginny looked disappointed and said "Don't you want me Harry" Harry looked at her and said "of course i do but after everything that has happened i'd feel like i was taking advantage of you i want it to be sweet and romantic when it happens" Ginny smiled and said "OK Harry i can understand that" Ginny snuggled close into Harry as he put an arm round her within a couple of minutes they were fast asleep i each other's arms. At the same time unknown be Harry and Ginny an old ancient magic had just finalized it's self between them.


	6. Bonded

**Chapter 6**

**Bonded**

The next morning Harry woke up from a lovely dream of what his and Ginny's future would be like he reached out to the bedside table and put on his glasses before turning to the figure that lay so peacefully next to him. Harry smiled to him. Ginny lay sleeping with a smile on her face Harry thought it was the first real smile he had seen on he face since before he had walked away from her during Dumbledore's funeral when they were both truly happy to finally be with one another At that moment Harry promised himself that after all the hurt he had put her through after losing Fred and facing near death herself he would do everything he could to make up for all the hurt he caused her and show how much he truly loved her. Harry continued to watch Ginny for several moments more before he leaned down to get a whiff of Ginny's flowery sent that he loved so much, As soon as the tip of his nose touched her head Ginny began to stir as she opened her eyes Harry gave her a soft kiss on the lips

"Morning beautiful" he sad as he pulled back

blushing slightly she replied "Morning Harry that was a great way to wake up but what were you just doing"

"Oh err... i was just err... sniffing your hair"

"You where sniffing my hair that's such a weird thing to do why were you doing that?"

"I err like the scent that comes from it"

"What do you mean"

"Ginny i've never told you this but last year i was in Slughorn's first class and there was a love potion that smelled the different to each person depending on what attacks us and a smelled a polished broom handle trickle tart and a flowery scent from the burrow it took me a while but i realised it was your hair and that's when i first realised i liked you"

Ginny giggled before learning forward and giving him a long sweet loving kiss before saying "that's so sweet Harry a little creepy but sweet she kissed him again then got out of the bed and went over to the bathroom "if you don't mind Harry i need a shower and you could do with one too we never got changed last night " and indeed they were both still in there robes from yesterdays remembrance ceremony. As Ginny went into the bathroom Harry got up and went to the bathroom he new was across the hall between the boys an girls dorms.

Down the stairs in the 7th year boys dormitory Ron and Hermonie where in Ron's old bed Ron had just let out an almighty snore that had woken up Hermione she was now laying on the bed with Ron's arms around her. As Hermione lay there her mind began to wonder to the one thing that she really needed to do find her parents and restore there memories.

Hermione lay there for so long lost in her own thoughts that she did not realise that Ron's snore's had stopped and that he was awake and trying to get her attention

"Hermione earth to Hermione Ron calling Hermione" Ron called out several times without any success so he tried waving his hand in front of Hermione's face that also failed to gain her attention. Ron sat there bewildered no matter what he might have done no matter how upset they might e with each other very neither fully ignored each other complete. As Ron looked round trying to find a way to snap Hermione out of the trance she was in his eyes found the deluminator that he had been left by Dumbledore that had left him, hoping that a flash of light would get Hermione's attention Ron picked it up and gave it a flick it. As the lights flicked Hermione gave a little jerk she looked round with a confused look on her face she said "What was that?"

with a small smile on his face Ron said "Welcome back to earth"

still looking confused Hermione looked at him "What"

"You were looking into space i've been trying to get your attention for the past couple of minutes"

" You have oh i'm sorry Ron i've got a lot to think about and do"

"Hermione the war is over what could you possibly have left to do"

Hermione suddenly got a pained and hurt look on her face and out of nowhere began to shout at Ron "WHAT DO I HAVE LEFT TO DO I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I HAVE LEFT TO DO RONALD WEASLEY I HAVE TO TRAVEL TO AUSTRALIA FIND MY PARENTS AND RESTORE THERE MEMOIRS!

As the words came out of Hermione's mouth Ron suddenly realised that with the events of the horcrux hunt the break into Gringotts the return to Hogwarts and the lose of Fred in the final battle he had completely forgotten that Hermione still need to find her parents.

"Hermi..." Ron began but was cut off

"NO RON I'M NOT INTERESTED IN ANYTHING YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME AT THE MOMENT YOU'VE JUST HURT ME THE MOST YOU EVER HAVE I'M LEAVING"

Hermione got out of the bed went to her bag and threw Ron's clothes at him before picking up the bag and heading towards the at the door Hermione turned back to Ron with tears in her eyes" I DON'T THINK THIS IS GOING TO WORK YOU NEVER THINK ABOUT THE FEELINGS OF OTHER PEOPLE" and with that she stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her leaving Ron sitting in bed in total shock.

Harry had just finished getting changed when the bathroom door opened and Ginny came out also fully changed, the first thing that caught Harry's attention was the now familiar flowery scent turning to face Ginny he gave her a soft kiss before asking the question that had been on his mind since the previous night "Ginny not that it matters but who's dorm are we in?" as Harry finished the question he suddenly felt a wave of sadness hit him like a torn of bricks and then Ginny's voice in the distance Harry looked at Ginny but her mouth was not moving and she had her head down but he was sure it had been her focusing on Ginny's voice he heard clearly "_Fred and George we were in Fred's old bed" _Harry then took Ginny in his arms saying "Fred will always be with you with us". Ginny didn't cry she'd cried enough in the past year to last her a life time suddenly heard Harry's voice "_she is safe in my arms i'm never letting her go again"_ pulling back slightly Ginny said "if you ever even for one second think about letting me go again i will bat bogey you all the way to the grave"

Harry looked amazed "how ..." Ginny "I heard you say you'll never let me go again and i'm just saying what would happen if you even tried and come to think of it how did know that i was this room was once the one Fred and George were in?" Harry looked a little confused "I heard you say and I never said that i was never letting you go again out loud" Ginny's look matched Harry's "I never said anything out loud either" Harry and Ginny looked at each other for a second then at the same time said "I thought it". A shocked look came across each face Harry was about to talk when they heard Hermione shouting and a door slam sighing Harry looked back to Ginny and said "we'll talk about this later but right now it sounds like our friends need us you go see Hermione i'll go to Ron" with a nod Ginny left the room and went so see Hermione and see what had happened whilst Harry did the same with Ron.

When Ginny arrived at the girls dormitory she could not believe the sight before her eyes Hermione was sitting on her bed braking down in a way that Ginny had never seen before. Moving into the room Ginny went over to join Hermione on the bed it pained Ginny to see Hermione like this she had been her best friend for years it was Hermione who had been there for her when she had had a had time adjusting to life at Hogwarts following the situation with the Chamber Hermione had also been the person who advised Ginny that she needed to be herself around Harry but now it was her turn to help Hermione.

"Hermione" Ginny spoke softy jumping slightly Hermione looked round until she saw Ginny next to her and she threw herself into her arms

"Hermione what happened" the concern was evident in Ginny's voice in 6 years of knowing her she had never seen Hermione break down like this.

"I... I.. I've ru... ruined everything with Ron" Hermione wept

"What do you mean you ruined things with Ron what exactly happened" Ginny new full well how her brother had a way of not thinking before speaking.

After reaming silent for a moment Hermione managed to calm herself enough to explain the situation to Ginny. As she listened Ginny found herself becoming more and more annoyed at Hermione which surprised her in all of the arguments that Ron and Hermione had been in over the years she had always been on the side of her best friend this time however while she didn't agree with Ron not thinking before she spoke she also thought that Hermione had overacted to the situation.

"Hermione Jean Granger for the smartest witch of our age your age you can be really thick at times" Hermione looked up in amazement this was the last thing that she had been expecting to come from Ginny "Ginny i..." but she was interrupted by Ginny

"No Hermione you listen to me" Ginny kept her voice calm but the tone in it told Hermione not to interrupt "whilst I agree that Ron's words where wrong and with out thought it is still part of the reason that you fell in love with him you are the only person that i know who can bring a different side of him out"

"but Ginny...

"Hermione you have waited 3 years to get with Ron ever since the yule ball you have come to far and waited too long to give up know"

Hermione was still in shock over this verbal assault from Ginny show much so that she spoke the net words without thinking "And what would you possibly know about waiting Ginny"

At these words Ginny completely lost it"WHAT DO I KNOW ABOUT WAITING I'LL TELL YOU 6 YEARS 6 YEARS I WAITED FOR HARRY TO FALL IN LOVE ME AND WHEN HE FINALLY DID HE HAD TO RUN OFF AFTER VOLDEMORT MAKING ME WAIT ANOTHER 9 MONTHS NOT KNOWING IF HE WAS ALIVE".

Hermione was disgusted with herself how could she say that of course Ginny knew about waiting it had been her after all who had helped Ginny to act herself round him.

"Ginny i'm so sorry i know how hard it's been for you over the years"

Ginny looked into Hermione's eyes and saw the truth of her words in them and she felt herself calm before speaking

"You and Ron are meant to be he loves you and you love him even his annoying habits don't let this be an end of you"

Hermione knew Ginny was right and nodded her head "But Ginny what if it's too late"

"Harry is talking to him he'll be able to convince him to talk to you now go and tidy yourself up and we'll go down"

As Hermione made her way other to the bathroom Ginny sat down on the bed her thoughts going back to this strange power that had apparently formed between them what was it and how does it work Ginny lost herself for the next 10 minutes.

Over in the boys dormitory Harry was taking to Ron Harry had always known that Ron often spoke without thinking and knew that he was grieving for Fred but he was still amazed that he had forgotten what Hermione had sacrificed on this journey.

"Well Ron i have to admit that you have really messed things up"

Ron gave Harry a sarcastic look" really Harry i hadn't noticed

"i mean really Ron i understand your grieving for Fred but how can you forget about Hermione's parents everything she has giving up for this war for you"

"I know I know" Ron moaned

"Well get up and go to her"

"It's to late Harry"

"No it's not Ginny is talking to her so lets go"

Ron got and moved towards the door with Harry following close behind him. As they reached the common room they saw Hermione and Ginny already there. There was an awkward silence for a while Hermione and Ron just looked at each other slowly Hermione stood from the care she was in whilst Ron just stood there not knowing exactly what to do then in blink of an eye they were in each others arms whispering apologize to the other.

"I'm sorry Hermione I know you have given up so much"

"I'm sorry i overreacted and i didn't mean what i said i don't want things to end with us I Love You Ron"

"I Love You too Hermione i always have"

Ron and Hermione broke apart from there embrace turning to Harry and Ginny they said together "Thank You"

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other both thinking the same thing even without there new ability they would have know

"Well it's not the first time and i doubt it's going to be the last that we will need to talk some sense into you" Ginny said with a smile

"Yeah you two can't go long without arguing it's who you are i have lost count of the number of times i've had to deal with the aftermath"

Hermione looked like she was looking for something to say when Ron said "It hasn't been that bad"

Harry looked at Ron amazed before saying "oh really you two have had at least one meager argument at least ever year that we have been here mostly because you have been jealous about something that the other is doing like Krum or Lavender"

"OK OK OK we get it" Hermione said "but like you said the we were jealous of each other"

i was ju..." Harry began but cut off when he felt Ginny getting impatient" Harry understood why turned to hear and nodded before turning back to Ron and Hermione saying "right now that we have agreed that you to argue a lot me and Ginny need to go and see Mcgonagall about something"

Hermione got a quizzical look on her face and was about t ask why they need to g and see Mcgonagall when Ginny stepped in saying Hermione i know you want to know why but please we need to see her before we can explain to you" accepting this Hermione nodded Harry and Ginny tuned to walk out of the portrait hole.

Once in the corridor Harry and Ginny wrapped there arms round each other and headed to the stone gargoyle that hide the entrance to the heads office. As they approached the gargoyle jumped out of the way without waiting for the password to be given.

Harry looked at the gargoyle with a questioning look asking "Don't we need the password?"

the gargoyle shock his head saying "Not for you Mr Potter the headmistress has requested you be let in" Harry nodded his head and he and Ginny made there way up to the office.

As they came to the door Harry knocked and waited after a couple of moments they heard Mcgonagall say "Enter" and they walked in as Mcgonagall looked up from her desk

"Ah Mr Potter Miss Weasley to what do i owe the pressure" Mcgonagall said

"Well you see Professor this morning Ginny and i experienced something unusual and we weren't sure of how else we could talk to" Harry said

"Very well take a seat and let's here what happened"

Harry and Ginny sat in the 2 chairs behind the desk before going into what had happened when they had woken up that morning

"We were talking this morning when somehow i was able to hear Ginny's voice in my head and she wasn't talking out loud"

"Do you mean that you two are now experiencing a mind link"

Harry and Ginny looked at each other not sure how to answer befeeeeore Ginny said "Yes Professor i think we are"

Mcgonagall then asked "And are you feeling a deeper closeness to each other or a need for the other"

After hearing the question from Mcgonagall Harry and Ginny realized that that was exactly what they were feeling

"Yes we hadn't noticed earlier but that is exactly what we are feeling" Harry said in surprise "do you know what this is"

"I believe from what you have described that you have formed a soul-bond"

Ginny gasped "but that's impossible there not real"

"Miss Weasley they are real but it is a extremely rear and power full bit of magic we will need talk to the ministry but i am confident that i am right"

After a moment of silence Mcgonagall spoke again "I will contact Kingsley and we will arrange a proper meeting where this can be discussed fully"

Harry and Ginny said "Thank You" together

"Looking at the time suggest that you both go down to Lunch before you get ready before you all head back to the Burrow later"

Harry and Ginny gave another thank you before getting up and leaving the office they had a long day ahead of them and a great deal to think about.

**A/N **I'm sorry that it's taken so long to get another chapter up i hope you all like it i'll be working on getting the next one up in the next couple of weeks please feel free to review


	7. Return to the burrow

**Chapter 7**

**Return to the Burrow **

Harry and Ginny made there way down the spiral staircase and back out onto the seventh floor corridor rather than head back to the common room they made there way down the stairs for breakfast. Harry's mind was racing he and Ginny were soul bonded what exactly did that mean what effect would that have not just on them but all of the others these were only some of the questions that where currently going through his head. On the other hand Ginny was perfectly calm she loved the idea of Harry being her soul mate it was like they were meant to be and if anything from the fairy tale she'd read was true they were in for a wild ride together. As they made there way towards the marble staircase down to the Great Hall Ginny suddenly put her free hand on her head as she was overcome with Harry's thoughts "Harry would you please calm down and stop thinking so much your giving me a headache" there was no response so she raised her voice "HARRY" Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by Ginny's voice.

"Huh" mumbled Harry

Ginny gave a small giggle this was one of the things she loved about Harry the adorable confused look he got on his face when he had no idea what was going on "Harry can you please stop thinking so much your giving me a headache"

Harry still looking confused was about to say something when realization hit him "Sorry Gin but there's so much to think about"

Ginny gave Harry's hand a squeeze "I know Harry I know but we will work all this out together i promise"

"Thanks Gin" Harry lent in a kissed her before pulling back and saying "You know i don't feel much like going into the Great Hall how would you like to have breakfast by the lake"

Ginny looked outside at the clear sky before looking back at Harry and smiling "That sounds perfect" hand in hand they went out into the grounds.

In the Great Hall Ron and Hermione were eating there breakfast Ron was piling food onto his plate and stuffing it into his mouth

"Ron that is disgust" Hermione sighed

Ron swallowed before saying "Hermione i'm hungry"

"Your always hungry Ron but that doesn't mean you have to stuff food in your mouth like a pig"

Ron swallowed again before turning to face Hermione before saying "You've known me for seven years i don't think that my eating habits will ever change"

Hermione leaned in close before whispering "And I love you faults in all" as she was about to kiss him they heard Mrs Weasley calling them.

"Have you seen Harry and Ginny today dears"Mrs Weasley started looking round the Great Hall.

Ron looked up at his mother and said " No not since they gave me and Hermione me and a reality check"

Mrs Weasley suddenly became stern "RONALD WEASLEY WHAT DID YOU DO"

"Why do you always assume it was something that i did"

Every person who was in earshot and knew Ron laughed before Neville said "Ron mate it's always something you did" that was followed by more laughter and Ron scowled

"What is this pick on Ron day all i did was forget that Hermione still needed to find her parents" this just made Mrs Weasley flare up even more

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT'S ALL YOU DID RONALD WEASLEY HOW CAN YOU BE SO TACTLESS THE GIRL YOU HAVE LOVED FOR NEARLY AS LONG AS YOU HAVE KNOWN HER AND YOU FORGET WHAT SHE GAVE UP TO HELP WIN THIS WAR"

Ron put his hands up in surrender "I know mum i know what she's given up and what she may never get back i've just never really had a real relationship before

Outside in the Grounds Harry and Ginny had finished eating and where now cuddled up to each other Ginny's head against Harry's chest with Harry occasionally running his fingers through Ginny's hair both of them thinking bout the developing connection between them. As they sat together Harry asked "Ginny when Professor Mcgonagall told us what she thought we had developed a soul bond what made you think that they were not real?"

Ginny lifted her head up and looked at Harry "Well you know that wizards have children stories well some of them are about deep soul connections but as i grew up i stopped believing in childish hopes and dreams but thinking about it i guess i shouldn't be surprised after what you told me about the tale of the three brothers story" Harry nodded one of the many things that he had learned over the past year was that many legends within the wizarding world are based on something that may actually exist.

After this silence fell again until Harry decided it was time to go back up to the castle he sifted his position slightly before saying "We really should go back to the castle now" Ginny gave Harry her best puppy dog look and said "but it's show good here i want to stay here with you" As Ginny did this Harry could not help but giggle he learned his four head against Ginny's and said "I know you do and so do i but i'm sure that your mum as noticed we're missing"

Ginny sighed she knew Harry was right but it was so peaceful out here with him "Ok let''s go" They stood up together and hand in Hand they walked back up to the castle As they entered the entrance hall Mrs Weasley came out of the Great Hall and saw them "Harry Ginny there you are where on earth have you been it's 2 in the afternoon" she said in a slightly panicked voice "Mum we were outside"Ginny told her mother in a calm voice that only had a small hint of annoyance "oh" Mrs Weasley said well we are getting ready to head home know so can you please go and pack"

An Hour later All the Weasley's Harry and Hermione where standing in the great Hall getting ready to floo back to the Burrow Mr Weasley and Bill had gone there earlier in the day to check the house for any curses placed on it by death eaters they had found several and had removed them with some help from Kingsley, Bill and Fluer went fist followed by Charlie next was Percy followed by George Ron Hermione Harry and Ginnny were getting ready to leave when they heard there names being called by Professor Mcgonagall "hold on you four i would like to have a word with you before you leave" Mrs Weasley looked unsure of weather to stay or not which didn't go unnoticed "They'll be fine Molly i'll send them back through the fire in my office once i'm done" Mrs Weasley nodded before she and Mr Weasley went back to the Burow.

Harry Ron Hermione and Ginny followed Professor Mcgonagall up to the head office. Once outside the gargoyle Mconagall spoke the password _Dumbledore"_ before the passage opened and they all stepped onto the spiral staircase. In the office Harry Ron Hermione and Ginny sat round the desk while Mcgonagall sat behind it' Harry looked round the office despite it being back to it's normal self he remembered entering this office in the dying hours of the war and what he had discovered.

Professor Mcgonagall sat there for a few moments looking at the four Gyrffindor students that had made her prouder than she could ever remember being "I'm sure you are all wondering why i have called you here" all four of them nooded befor Mcgonagall continued "Well it is to discuss your future earlier today i revived an owl from the bored of governors or at least the ones who survived the war and they have named me as the knew head of Hogwarts" none of the four of them knew what to say so they continued to listen "therefore i have an offer for you first of all Miss Weasley i am aware that you missed the majority of your sixth year however i am willing to have you move straight to your seventh and final year in September" Ginny bowed her head slightly she was happy but this did mean another year away from Harry "As for you three" Mcgonagall continued"you have two options I have revived a couple of owls from the ministry of magic offering Auror positions to Mr Potter and Weasley along with offers from multiple departments for you Miss Granger" Ginny bowed her head even further being an auror was Harry's dream his calling surely he would take the offer "However Hogwarts will also be open to you next year" Ginny's head shot up so fast it was like the snitch had just flown by Hermione immediately said i'm coming back to school to complete my education Harry and Ron looked at each other before Ron said i'm going to com back for Hermione. All eyes in the room then turned to Harry who was having a battle inside his head 3 years ago at his careers meeting he had said he wanted to be an auror it would give him the opportunity to not only bring the death eaters that had managed to escape to justice but he could prevent another Voldemort from being born on the other hand he had never used his name and fame to get ahead and here was the possibility of a normal peaceful year at Hogwarts the one place other than the burrow he could call home. The ultimate deciding factor for his decision was not Ron or Hermione it was Ginny after turning his back on her after Dumbledore's and being cut off from her for so long he had decided that he could not and would not turn his back on her or leave her again.

Harry said "it will be nice to have a peaceful normal year plus i'm not ready to leave this place yet" everyone in the room smiled and suddenly Harry's vision was covered in a curtain of red as Ginny launched herself towards him in a hug" Mcgonagall spoke "very well you will have your book lists by owl as usual just one more thing Minister Shacklebolt has informed me that the goblins of Gringotts would like to talk to you and he wants you to arrange a meeting with them

Harry Ron and Hermione all said "yes Professor"

"You may use my fireplace to return to the burrow" one by one they all said there goodbyes to the professor before going into the fire and using the flew.

As they repaired in the burrow the saw that Mrs Weasley was putting the finishing touches to dinner everyone sat down at the table as the dinner was served. It was a simple dinner with light conversation after everyone was getting ready to turn in for the night in the living room Harry Ron Hermione and Ginny where sitting when Mrs Weasley came in to speak to them "Dears me and Arthur have been speaking and because the four of you are together we have agreed that Harry can sleep with Ginny and Hermione can sleep with Ron" Harry and Hermione took there things up to the respective rooms while Ron and Ginny thanked there mother. As they started to make there way up stairs Mrs Weasley called "but no funny business"

Ginny entered her room to see Harry sorting a few things out "I need a new wardrobe she heard" sneaking forward and wrapping an arm round him Ginny said "we can short that out another day let's get to bed" about ten minutes later Harry and Ginny both lay in bed Ginny's head on Harry's chest and Harry stroking Ginny's hair "Thank You Ginny mumbled "What for Harry answered" "for saying you'd come back to Hogwarts" "I had to go back for the both of us i'm never leaving you again Gin" Harry lent forward and Kissed the top of Ginny's head before they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
